Monsters
by Infident Reader
Summary: "Wolves protect their pack, so whatever you tell me to do, just know; I will never leave you guys." FIGHTER - someone who fights: She's a fighter (she tries hard and will not easily give up).
1. First day of school

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong( AU: /strong/embr /emstrong*~*~*~*~* =Some Time Later/strong/embr /emstrong+_+_+_+_+ =Over Night/strong/embr /emstrong =A Day Or Two Later/strong/embr /emstrong_^_^_^_^_^_ =Longer Than A Day Or Two :D )/strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHigh Schoolem/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNoun [C] strongˈhɑɪ ˌskul/ › br /strong(Informal) a school in the US for children aged from 14 to 18, or from 16 to 18 if there is also a junior high /strong[U] Aria will be starting high school in September./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk up to my new Beacon Hills high school for my first day. I'm starting on the second day of school because why the fuck not and my reason for being here is that I've heard that a new wolf is here and apparently there is something special about him. A physic or whatever she was told me. Her name was Jamie and she was my best friend and the only other survivor from a fire at my old family house. It killed them all as well as Jamie's family who were friends of Jamie and I found out that it was hunters of my kind that set the house a light. And they didn't even care about the whole other family in there that were completely human./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now I'm here looking for a new werewolf that I don't know the name of or anything except he lives here, goes to this school, is a new wolf, and was bitten by an alpha. So I made it my job to come find him and witness his specialty my self, if her even had any. For all I know he could just be a normal teenage boy.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I made my way to the office, ignoring curious stares and received my time table before walking around school. It was an hour before school started but I wanted to come and check the school out.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was strolling through the halls then I caught a scent of another werewolf. The one I'm looking for most I follow it down the halls until I reach what I believe is the boy's changing room. I had heard that the sport they play here is lacrosse and I'm pretty sure the wolf's on the team. I lean against the lockers listening in to some conversations that were going on in there, trying to see if I could at least find his voice./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"strongDid you apologize to Allison?" I heard a boy say, talking about emanother/em girl. You don't actually know just how much boys love to talk about girls when showering or walking around half naked. But I don't judge them. The changing rooms are a sacred place for teenage boys. You would know if you could hear everything that was going on in there and smell everything thats in there. One of the disadvantages of being a /br /strong"/strongYeah." I heard another boy say and his voice was a little shaken up. Could this be the wolf I'm searching for?br /"Is she giving you a second chance or - "br /"Yeah." If only they stopped talking about girls for one /br /strong"/strongYeah! All right. So everything's good."br /"No." The boy's voice sounded /"No?"br /br /strong"/strongRemember - The hunters. Her dad is one of 'em." This peaked my interest. Hunters?em In Beakon Hills/em? I thought they all left when the Hale house burnt down and the werewolves were looking for vengeance. I'd have to keep an eye you for them as well as the new wolf./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br strong"/strongHer dad?"br /"Shot me - "br /"Allison's father?" Allison? I might just have to meet this girl after all. Find out about these hunters and if she knows /br /strong"/strongWith a crossbow."br /"Allison's father - "br /strong"/strongYes! Her father! Oh, my God." emBoy banter.../embr /br /strong"/strongNo, Scott. Snap back. You okay? Hey, all right? He didn't recognize you, right?" He better not have or else there will be trouble. Scott is the name of this emamazing/em new wolf? It sounds so ordinary... I thought at least he'd have a cool name like Hunter or Spike. He better have some sort of cool heat vision or something because if not I'm out. This stupid emmission/em is incredibly... /br /"No. N - no. I don't think so." emOh thank lord for that!/embr /br /strong"/strongDoes she know about him?"br /"Oh, yeah. I don't know. What if she does? This is gonna kill me, man." emGuilt. Here comes the guilt./em If I leave him here alone with this lunatic alpha running round biting people, he mostly likely is going to get killed. br /Luckily, I was the best fighter out of my old pack/family. So I'll be able to keep the hunters away from me and /br /strong"/strongOkay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay, here, Scott. Take this. Take this, and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah?" Well it's not like I'm going to find out who he is here. So I made my way around to the field where I knew they would be practicing./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sat on the bleaches at the front but furthest was from them all. By the sound of voices and his... emSmellem, which is certain he is also a teenage boy, I could tell that Scott was in number 11. He had his helmet on so I couldn't see his face clearly./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly I hear the coach shout, "Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!"br I see Scott walk back to the front of the line and I'm worried he might shift on the /When coach blows the whistle Scott charges at whoever the poor boy against him was. The crashed into each other and Scott pushed the boy up and over his head and he fell back onto his shoulder. emOuch/em./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br strong"/strongScott? Scott, you okay?" I heard the best friend say and I stood up /br /strong"/strongI can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." emShit. Merde. Mierda. Gówno. /emThis is so bad... I am so /br /"What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Scott's best friend drags him to the boy changing room and I follow behind. But before I do I see a man watching us. He had dark hair and a strong build. I knew he was a werewolf and I also knew he could tell I was aswell. He was probably here for Scott aswell. Before I could say anything, he turned around and walked away. emRude much?/embr /br /br /When I got there Scott was no longer in control and was taken over by the urge to /Scott jumped up on the lockers and was about to lunge at his friend. My eyes were glowing now, there cold light blue, and my fangs grew along my my newly loved claws. And before Scott could land on him, I jumped in the middle and chock-slammed Scott onto the floor as his friend came over blowing a fire distinguisher in our faces and then ran out hiding behind the /br /I help Scott into a sitting position on the bench and took off his gear to see he was human /strong"/strongStiles?" He chokes before looking at me with a 'I'm trying to look tough but right now I'm pissing my self and just hoping you don't smell it' look. "What happened?"/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong"strongYou tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." emStiles/em cautiously look over at me. "By that look I'm guessing I'm right."br /I sigh and stick my hand out, making them both flinch and when they realize I want a handshake, I rolled my /"I'm Aria Emailia. I'm... emnew/em." I tell them as Scott and Stiles shake my /"You're a werewolf...?" Stiles asked and Scott winced at the /I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "The bite is a gift."br /That was all I could think of at the minute and I tried to recall what my father used to tell newly bitten werewolves. br /"emWe're family now/em..." I start and and trail off trying to remember more as Scott raised his eyebrows. "You have to learn to control it... Err... Yeah."br /Everything came out slowly as I watched his reaction./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you doing here?" Stiles finally questioned after a minute of silence and as I was about to answer but I could hear voices outside coming into the locker "I have to go now." I smile and grab my bag that was on the floor before running out before anyone saw me. Great, now I had already missed half of my first lesson./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*~*~*~*~*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I had just finished my 3rd class of the day and it was dinner time. I had met Allison Argent in my last lesson and she was quite nice for an Argent. I also had a class with Stiles and Scott and they looked uncomfortable with me there. An actual werewolf pretending to go to school.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just as I was about to turn a corner I saw a police officer, looked like the sheriff, and the head teacher, who found me in my second lesson this morning to welcome me to br /strong"/strongI want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately." The sheriff said and I instantly knew it was about half of the body found in the woods last /Now, how didn't I know there were hunters here? Hunters like to cut were wolves in half, so the poor girl must have been like me./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I carried on walking down the corridor past the teacher and police officer and found Scott and Stiles hiding behind the br /strong"/strongCurfew because of the body." Scott told Stiles, who was probably asking him what they were /strong"/strongUnbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk - off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants." I listen in to what they assume happened but don't tell them anything. Scott experiencing nearly being shot was enough for one day. I can't tell him it was hunters killing people /br /strong"/strongWell, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." emDerek? Who was Derek?/embr /strong"/strongI can do something."br /"Like what?" They still didn't notice me standing behind them. At least Scott should have sensed me, but he can't control anything yet. Thats what he needs to /br /strong"/strongFind the other half of the body." This is where I step /I blocked their path with my arms folded and raised my eyebrows. They looked surprised before looking nervously at each other knowing I heard then./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you kidding?" I ask them. I look at Scott, "You do understand that I am here because of you, right?"br Scott gives me a confused look and I sigh, "Well I am. I have a friend and she sensed you here so now I'm stuck protecting the new werewolf, which involves making sure you no longer go out on death trips. I would've thought you'd have learnt after what happened on the last one." I hiss at them and point at Scott as he is now a werewolf after he got bitten the last time they went /"Then you can come with us. If your there, maybe Scott won't go all crazy wolf dude on me again." Stiles told me tried to drag Scott /However, I grab Scott's arm before he could leave, "I'm here to help." I tell him seriously before letting his arm go. But I followed after them as I was in their next class anyway. I will have to have dinner later./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong*~*~*~*~*strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Just after school finished I heard Scott talking to Allison about this Derek person again. Then when she left I followed Scott through the forest, him on his bike and me running, to a beaten down house. I'm not sure but I think this was the Hale house that burned down. It reminded me of what happened to my family. br br /I hid behind a tree and watched Scott as he shouted, "Derek! Derek!"br /He stopped shouting and instead was looking behind the house and that's where I caught the scent of blood, and wolves bane. When I looked back at the house the person who I saw on the field today at practice was stood on the porch. Seconds later Scott noticed as well. I could tell Derek knew I was here but he didn't say /"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yelled at Derek, probably talking about Allison./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah? What if she does?" Derek yelled calmer than Scott did and jumped down, walking over to Scott, "You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you," Derek rips his lacrosse net, "-everything falls apart."br Then suddenly Derek disappears and Scott was seething. He left on his bike but I decided to investigate./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk up to the old dark house and open the front door slightly. It creaked a little and let anybody who was here know I was coming in. emNot that I was trying to sneak up on someone and use my kick-ass karate moves on them. That wasn't my master plan at br /emI fully open the door now and step inside and the floor boards also /"Hello?" I call into what seemed like and empty house. It looked kind of like my old house and brought back a lot a memories. "Is anybody here?"br /I feel a presence behind me and I turn to find that Derek dude /"What do you want?" He asks /br /"A friendlier welcome if that's okay with you." I cross my arms in a defensive way and wait for him to speak /"Why are you here?" He asks but doesn't even say emhi/em or /I decide to ignore his questions as well as I don't really know myself, emOh, my friends kind of physic and she told me that the new werewolf you're annoying is very special/em, err... /br /"Did you bite Scott McCall?" I look around the house when saying this then my eyes finally return to /"No, actually. I was thinking that was you." Derek started walking closer to me, "You're new, and you're spending a lot of time with him."br /"Maybe it's because I don't want him to reveal to everyone that we exist." But I don't step back, I stand my ground and wait for what he has to /"Why are you here?" He asks me /br /I bring my finder to my lips telling him it's a secret and I smirk at him as he rolled his eyes. I turn and start walking through the /"So, you live here?" I turn to see him following me and watching my every /"I used to."br /"Oh, thats good!" I turn to face him fully, maybe he knows my friends Laura Hale who used to live here. "So you must know Laura Hale?" He looks down trying to be strong but I could smell the emotion. emPain, sorrow, /ememloneliness/em. It was obvious something had happened to her./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She's my sister... She's not here though." He tells me and I sigh with relief. I thought something serious happened to her, she hadn't returned my calls or text when I tried to tell her I was coming to Beakon Hills. br "You had me worried then..." I turn back to look at what used to be the living room. "Derek Hale, what are you doing back here."br /I turn and he was closer than I thought making me automatically step back, not that I was backing down, but thats probably what he thought and I didn't want that. Though I couldn't exactly step closer to him or he might get other ideas about /"Same reason as you probably..." He trails off waiting for me to tell him why I'm here but I just /"You want to back to school?" I furrowed my eyebrows but couldn't stop the smirk forming back on my lips, and he rolled his /"No." He looked very annoyed /br /"Aww, I was hoping for a wolf buddy to help me with my top secret missions." I pouted looking behind him at the stairs. "You can tell this house had werewolves living in it. Always so paranoid." I could tell because the whole place was practically fire-proof. It was still standing perfectly well. It's such a shame us wolves aren't fire-proof /br /"Well, if you didn't bite Scott, and I didn't... Who did?" He was just staring at me for a couple minutes and I was wondering what he was /"You're like her aren't you." His eyes turn softer, "Like Laura. Like my mother."br /He talked slowly and even I could hear my heart beat speed up. Of course he would know. But it wasn't something I wanted sharing as it has got me into a lot of trouble in the past. Being like this means I'm a lot more powerful than other werewolves. If other werewolves emkill/em me or have me in their pack, they become /"Like what?" I asked, acting clueless. He shakes his head and grabs my arm, pulling me back outside. "Where are we going?"br /"I'm guessing you have no where to stay so we're going back to my loft." He tells me pushing me into his car. Yet again, he was correct so I didn't object even though I could have easily got out of his /br /"A loft. Is that the new werewolf hype or something?" I ask sarcastically, I mean C'mon? Who emlives/em in a loft? Then it was quite clear when we arrived that, judging by the very big building, a lot of people live in lofts./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Derek pulls the door open and the place was quiet big, spacious, ememptyem... Other than the huge table in front of the window and the couch to the left of the spiral stairs that were in the left far corner. And I could see a bed in the far right /"Wow... Your place is so... clean." I smile up at him before walking over to the empty table looking around more at the grey sheets on the bed and the two seated sofa or the metal spiral /"Do you want a shower or something?" He asks awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Clearly he doesn't do this /"You really know how to make a girl smile, sure. Thanks."I smile at him and he leads me up the spiral staircase to another open room. There was a kitchen on the right and a closed off room on the opposite side of the stairs. He grabs a couple towels and opens the closed off room's /"Thanks." I say but he just stands /"Errr, yeah. It's all yours." Finally, he walks away and sits on another sofa next to the kitchen. br /Before I shut the door, I thought to just warn him, "By the way, I sing in the shower." I give him a quick smile and before he could answer I shut the door. emMuwahahaha!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" ~*~*~*~*~*~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After I finished my shower which lasted about half an hour because I like annoying people. I sung about 8 songs which consisted of; 'emHey Mickeyem', 'emLouder/em', 'emRoar/em', 'emShow me/em', 'emWiggle/em', 'emSalute/em' and more. :D/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I found some new clothes and a note on the counter next to the br /strongemFound some new clothes for you -Derek./em/strongbr /br /emNo kisses?/em Mean boy. And how did he get them here anyway? Did he come in whilst I was in the shower? He must have! emHow dare he?/em You must respect women's privacy!embr /emI get dressed into them anyway and put my hair up in a high messy ponnie-tail. The clothes he gave me were actually girls clothes; dark red shorts with tribal print, black and white, pockets + a dark grey-ish sweater. You could only just see the shorts underneath./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk out but son't see Derek sat on the couch anymore. He wasn't on this floor at all. So I went down to search for "Derek? Dereko?" I shout walking down the spirally stairs and looking for any movement at all. "Helloooooo?"br /It looks like Derek's gone out so I go back up stairs so I can raid his fridge for icecream./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I got there, I saw a note had been stuck there too. Of course he would think to put it on the fridge for me to see it, and he doesn't even know me! Is that some kind of way of calling me fat? Do I give off some kind of signal saying 'emHey, I'll see you later, I'll just be in your fridge eating every edible substance in there...em'? Well /Wait till he get's back, I'll give him some emvery/em meaningful words. -_-br /br /br /emstrongGone out. Don't eat all of my food. I won't be back for a while so you can take the bed. -Derek/strongbr /embr /br /emSeriously/em? Not one kiss...? emAt least I get the bed/em. br /I pick up the pen that was on the counter and scribbled a note on the back./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br br /emstrongThanks! Gone to sleep but got school tomorrow :D -Aria/strongbr /br /em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At least he gets a smiley I walk back down emwithout/em any icecream because he didn't have any! Who doesn't have icecream? These dude just keeps getting weirder. Though, he doesn't look like some who likes to stuff their face with icecream everyday...br /br /I leave the note on the couch before getting into the bed and snoozing off. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong+_+_+_+_+strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" br I woke up and still no sign of Derek. My note was still on the sofa so he hasn't touched it. Maybe he had a wild night and is waking up in Japan on some old people's garden at this very moment. emThat would be /br /emLuckily though, Derek did leave more clothes for today, which were probably his sister' /All I know is that I'm not going to school when something could have happened to Derek. Even though I don't really know him, his sister was one of my best friends. So I wanted to know if he's killing himself or not... If you know what I mean./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Once I had finished getting ready into a sleeveless cropped top and dark skinny jeans I was given with some black sneekers and a black leather jacket. I grabbed my bag that I had with me yesterday and made my way out. It seems Derek wasn't very fond of locks as there were none on the br /I decided first, I was going to check Derek's old house, seeing as he is usually there. Derek's car wasn't outside either so I had to walk. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I did get there, I didn't find what I was expecting. A few police cars were parked infront of the burned down house, and a police officer was dragging Derek into the back of a car. I was confused, but then noticed the back garden dug up and I could smell the blood. I listened into some conversations of the officers, whilst staying out of "Now we've found the other half of the body, we might be able to identify her." I heard an officer say. emThe other half of the body? On Derek's property? /embr /Then I see Stiles get in the front of the police car and I listened in to what he was /br /"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." I chuckled and shook my head at the boy who was frightened to death you could practically smell it from here. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed - she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" She could actually turn into a wolf? Like me? I didn't even realize anyone else here was like me...br /br /"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" I heard Derek say back to Stiles, "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me - you want to." br /I could kind of see Stiles staring at Derek, before the sheriff pulled him out of the car. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Whilst the officers were distracted, I quickly shot over and into the back of the car, next to Derek. Of course, I made sure I was "What are you doing here Aria?" Derek hissed, looking around to see if anyone had seen /"What happened, why was that girl burried here? And what am I surposed to do while your gone?" I ask /br /"She was a wolf. And you can stay at my place, they'll eventually find out that I didn't do it. But while I'm gone, you've got to help Scott. Don't let him play in that lacrosse game." He told me sternly and I /"Fine, but... Who was that girl?"br /"Don't worry about it. Just get out of here before anyone sees you." I wait a second before nodding, I checked outside, before running out and into the forest so I couldn't be seen before making my way to school. I need something to get my mind off this wolf and I should be able to find Scott and Stiles there.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p


	2. Big Game

School just finished and I didn't get a chance to talk to Scott or Stiles all day. Though, I did see them leave together in Stiles' truck. So I've been following them to make sure Scott doesn't do anything stupid... Such as playing in that game tonight.

I was running through the forest next to the car, staying out of sight. Luckily, I was able to keep up, but when the car stopped I was surpised when I almost ran into a tree. I brushed down my black skinny jeans. I picked up my leather jacket that I dropped.

I was too slow to listen in to what they were walking about, but then I saw Stiles get out of his jeep and throw something towards me.  
>Stupidly, I went to catch it and it was some plant. When it got closer, I could smell it. Then when it landed in my hands, I hissed. "<em>Ow, ow, ow, ow<em>."  
>I clench my fists and throw the plant to the floor but it's too late. I've already touched it. My hands are all burned and now they might not heal for a while.<p>

I turn back to see Stiles... _alone_.  
>I walk over to him, "Stiles... Where the hell is Scott?" I yell and open the door wider to see if Scott was actually in there, and as I already knew, he wasn't.<p>

"I didn't- I don't know... I-" He starts but I cut him off before he has a panic attack.  
>"You call and see if anyone has seen anything suspicious." I order him, taking charge like the woman I am.<br>I run in the opposite direction to Stiles and back into the forest to see if I can catch a scent. However, when I do, I know Scott's long gone. But I know one place he might be...

_The lacrosse game_...

I was sat on the bleachers waiting for the players to come out and praying that Scott isn't with them. But of course, _here he comes_.

I got up and walked over to him, but Lydia beat me to it.  
>She grabs his uniform and pulls him close so he could hear her properly, "Scott - I just want you to remember one thing for tonight..."<br>"Uh - Winning isn't everything?" Scott repleys with hope and uncertainty.

"Nobody likes a loser." Lydia told him before walking off.

"Scott... What do you think you are doing?" I hiss at him quietly so nobody hears me. He rolls his eyes at me and carries on walking, "Not you too!"

"Yes, me too. What are you going to do if you, _shift_, on the field?" I ask him, saying 'shift' quietly so no one thinks I'm a weirdo. "What? Everybody'll just keep cheering, huh? You are not only putting yourself in danger, but also me! And Derek." I try to talk some sense into him, but he doesn't listen.  
>"If I don't play tonight, I lose first line!" He exclaims, sticking on his helmet.<p>

"That's a good thing Scott!" I yell at him and ignore all the weird looks I got from passing people. "This is a very agressive sport, and you know that you could hurt someone or more people because you're selfish enough to take this risk just so you can make first line, and get the girl, and have a perfect life. But get this Scott, think of us who were born with it, and could never do stuff like this, or play aggresive sports, or have a normal life..."  
>"Ari-" He starts but I cut him off.<br>"No, Scott! You don't get it. I didn't choose to have to baby-sit your ass, or look out for you, or help you survive. No, I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart. Why do you think I'm here Scott?" I breath and search his eyes through the helmet.

"I'm sorry Aria, but I didn't choose this life either. So I'm going to carry on with mine." He runs off to the field and leaves me standing there, angry and fustrated. I sigh and walk back up to my seat.  
>"Aria! Come sit with us!" I heard Lydia shout at me from the other seats. <em>When were we friends? Ah well, she's with Allison and I like her, so why not?<br>_I walk over and sit down between Allison and this over-excited dude who I think was about to take his top off and run around screaming_ 'Lets go, Lets go, Lets go!' _like a hyper active cheer-leader. This was going to be a long game...

The game was almost over and Scott was... _Well_, _doing all the stuff he shouldn't be doing_. Flips, laps, scaring the other players into giving him the ball,_ you know_.

Eh, he's just so... _Stubborn_! Didn't he listen to any word I said?  
>Of course, he scored the winning goal so I stood up with the rest of the crowd and clapped, with an irritated fake smile. When everyone started running down to the field, I saw Scott run off to the changing rooms. Then I saw Allison run after him.<p>

I cursed under my breathe and chased after them. Stiles came up next to me, "Scott's wolfing up and we need to stop him before he kills someone." Stiles starts hyperventleing.  
>"Stiles, calm the hell down! Lets go before Allison sees him." We both run towards the changing rooms.<p>

"It's okay. I can handle weird." I heard Allison say with a laugh. _Oh no, she knows. What the hell?_  
>"To be totally honest, you, uh... make me kind of nervous." Scott replied.<br>"I do?"  
>"Yeah, kind of like really nervous. I just... I wanna make sure I get my second chance."<br>"You already have it. I'm just waiting for you to take it."  
>"Well, maybe I need to learn to take more chances."<br>"Maybe you do."

I peeked around the corner of the lockers to see Allison and Scott making out! _Ewwww! And now I'm sounding like a 4 year old_!  
>Stiles sees them as well and doesn't turn around, <em>instead he just watches them. Creep<em>!

"I gotta get back to my dad." Allison tells him when they pull apart and she turns around to see us stood there. I give her a little wave and an embarrassed smile. "Hi Aria, hi Stiles."  
>"Hey." I say quietly, not wanting her to ask questions on why I am here.<p>

"Hey, yeah." Stiles tries not to grin as she walks out of the changing room, then I turn back to examine Scott. But he was to dazed to even listen to what I had to say.

**"**I kissed her." Scott smiled, looking at me, then Stiles.  
>"We saw." I smirk at him and sit on one of the benches. This place makes me want to throw up.<br>"She kissed me." Scott told us.  
>"We saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?" Stiles shrugged, but something was up with him.<br>"I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back." Scott grinned at me. Probably because of the heightened emotions. "Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

**"**Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles starts.  
>"What?"<p>

Stiles pauses before speaking, "The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."  
>"And..."<br>"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." I smirk at this. Telling the police was a stupid move.  
><strong>"<strong>Are you kidding?" Scott exclaimed.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass." Stiles looked between us both, "My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." _Laura_? What? She can't be dead? Derek knew about this? No, he must have gotten it wrong. Derek told me Laura was out of town. Could he have lied to me? How could he do that when he knew she was my friend!

"Hale?" Scott asks.  
>"Derek's sister." I glare at the wall in front of me. <em>Could Derek really have killed his own sister...?<em>

I walk into the unlocked loft, where I knew Derek was.  
>I was sat at his table on his laptop.<p>

"So," I start but Derek doesn't turn around, "We won the game."  
>"And Scott played in it. Didn't he?" Derek asked, but he already knew the answer.<p>

I cough awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. "Did I not tell you to not let him play?"  
>"Sorry dad." I say sarcastically and he turns to glare at me.<p>

"You lied to me, you said you wouldn't let him play." He argued and I raised my eyebrows.  
>"I lied? What, so I have to obey your every command but you don't tell me about something as simple as your <em>dead<em> sister!" I shout and his face turns emotionless again.

"I didn't think you'd be staying." He simply said and turned back to his laptop.  
>"She was my friend! Did I not deserve to know why she wasn't answering calls or texts?" I yell, angry. My eyes glowed a little then turned back to normal. Did I mention I grew up with anger issues? I haven't been having trouble with it until now. And it's even more of a problem as I'm a werewolf.<p>

"Let it go. She's gone." He hissed, not wanting to talk about her anymore, but I wasn't ready to just let it go.  
>"Was it hunters?" I ask, a permanent glare on my face.<br>He sighs and turns his head slightly, "She was cut in half, what do you think?"

I tried to calm my breathing but it didn't work. To say I was mad was an understatement. I was seeing red. I clenched my fists and only just noticed my claws digging into my skin.  
>Derek, who must have heard my jagged breathing or smelt my blood, turned to look at me. "What are you doing?" I just heard him ask, but it sounded distant to me. All I could hear was the sound of my heavy breathing. "Aria?" I look up at him and I know my face had turned into my wolf one. "Calm down, just... focus on my voice."<br>"I..." I trailed off and grabbed a fist of my hair. I heard myself growl and taking deep breathes.  
>I realized Derek was slowly making his way over to me, "Hey, it's okay. Please calm down." As he spoke, his voice got louder. Or I could just hear him clearer. Either way, it was working. I close my eyes and focus on his voice. '<em>You're going to be okay<em>', '_I'll protect you_', '_Calm down_'.

When I opened my eyes up again, I realized Derek was _hugging_ me. It's strange, I didn't think Derek was much of a hugger... Though when he noticed I was back to normal, he pulled away and lead me to the sofa. He wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and walked into the kitchen. _Was Derek actually being hospitable_?  
>He came back out and handed me a bowl of vanilla ice cream and a spoon. "Thanks." I whisper, slightly embarrased about blowing up like that in front of him.<br>"No problem." He walks back over to his laptop and I eat my ice cream. _When did he get this_? _I looked everywhere the other day_! He must have a secret hiding place for the ice cream... And I'll make it my life mission to find out where it is.

Aria 3


End file.
